Taming the Beast
by animeloverani
Summary: EDITED I suck at Summaries but here I go. Neji/OC fic. Yuki is a ninja with a lot on her plate. With a heartbroken friend, a raven to seek revenge on, and a devilish Neji, what's a girl to do? Why, take care of all three of course. Longer summary inside


**This is a Neji/OC story for my bestest, friend! The OC belongs to her, not me. The only thing in this I lay claim to is the idiotic plot and horrible writing skills. Anything about Yuki belongs to my friend. And anything Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! No me! Nope, not one bit! Naruto ain't mine! If it was, we'd be in a parallel universe! **

**The only other thing that is mine is my OC, Saiya Hyuuga. **

**Right, now that that is covered, the warning….. Let's see… some Sasuke bashing, language**

**Summary: Yuki is your typical ninja of Konoha. Young, strong, temperamental, beautiful, and without a doubt in love with Neji Hyuuga. Being friends with his little sister isn't bad either, especially if it means she has a free reason as to why she can beat up the young Uchiha. Her only problem is that she has a Wolf demon inside of her. With one very pissed off demon, a heart broken friends, and a very flirtatious, shirtless Neji, what is Yuki to do? Why, beat up the unforgivable Sasuke, and play along with Neji of course! *Crap summary is crap!***

It was a typical day in the village of Konoha, gentle wind blew through the trees of the green village. Villagers went about business, shopping, returning from missions, receiving new ones, and the likes. One such villager was Kasumi Yukiko (who normally just goes by Yuki), who was outside of one of the Hyuuga branch homes sparing with one Hyuuga protégé, Neji. The two had become quick friends and training buddies through the years. As the sun moved across the sky, time passed and it was coming to about lunch time. Saiya would be expected home soon. Saiya being Neji's younger sister by a year, and although it should go without saying she could watch for herself at her age, the two- Yuki and Neji- worried for the short kunoichiki.

Yuki looked at Neji as they took a few minutes to get their breath back. Sweat dripped from their brows and stuck their shirts to their skin. Hair hung loose and limp. Yuki ran her grey eyes appraisingly over Neji's body. No harm in appreciating what is presented now is there.

Neji was by no means frail or weak. He had a slim build, but muscular too. Long, dark brown hair pulled back loosely away from his face and pear colored eyes. The veins that had been present gone as the Byakugan was deactivated. The Byakugan being the Hyuuga family blood trait, when it is activated, the wielder gains the ability to see the chakra network inside of their opponent's body. They Hyuuga's gentle fist attacks then cut off the flow of chakra making their opponents unable to use their jutsu.

From across the field, Neji was also appraising Yuki's strong, but fragile appearance. It was one of her advantages in a battle against someone who had never faced her before. Because of her fragile appearance at first glance - never underestimate a woman! many underestimated her and that gives her the opening she needed to attack and destroy her enemy. Her brown hair was beginning to loosen in the hold of the rubber band used to hold it back. He smirked, they had been sparing for a good four hours now after all. Her black pants were covered in dirt smudges and grass stains and the tight, snug fitting black shirt was also covered in bits of dust and dirt, if not a hole or two from kunai and shurikin that just missed their targets. Not that he came out unscathed himself…

Neji smiled as he pushed himself upright and walked over to Yuki. He offered his hand to her and she took it. "Come on Yuki, Saiya will be home soon to cook and she will not be happy to see us so filthy before a meal."

Yuki shook her head and followed the taller male into the house. "I still don't see what Saiya sees in that no good Uchiha brat." She grumbles. Neji nods his head. It may have been that Sasuke was accepted back into the village, but not everyone believed he should be trusted. Unless you name was Saiya and you were/are hopelessly, truly, believing that you were/are in love with the once runaway Uchiha protégé.

"Yeah, well, as long as he doesn't hurt her, there's nothing we can do about it." Neji passed a wet towel to Yuki as he began to whip the sweat and grim from his own face. Yuki gave a small smile of thanks and the two began the task of cleaning off the dirt when the door was shoved open. Two heads snapped towards the girl who ran in. Her dark brown locks matching her brothers, but much shorter, almost reminiscent of her cousin Hinata's short hairstyle, a short blue hakama billowing as the small figure whirls around to face someone beyond the elders' view.

"Go away! I said leave me alone, you jerk! Cheater!" She yells as she backs up, fist clenched at her sides, shaking. He pearl colored eyes, a trait that ran through all Hyuuga members, were leaking crystal tears that left trails down pale cheeks. The eldest in the room stare in momentary shock. _Well, there's Saiya…_ The thought hangs in the air.

"Saiya, listen to me!" a raven haired male said as he made his way into the room. His midnight blue-black hair styled in the back that looked almost like a duck's butt to most, his dark black eyes trained on the girl. This is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha, what did you do!" Neji growled walking towards the younger male. Said Uchiha, just turned his intense eyes to Neji. Only a fraction widening showing the perceptive ninja hadn't notice there were others there.

"It's none of your business Hyuuga." He said and turned back to Saiya.

The youngest glared angrily at him, "No! I-I hate you! I want you to l-leave! S-So go!" She yelled and ran to her room. The other occupants were in momentary shock. The sound of a bed creaking under added weight was heard followed by muffled yells. Two of three occupants left were pissed off as hell, the third was beginning to sweat drop. Oh, he was in some deep shit now for sure.

That was until Yuki stood up and stalked towards Sasuke, the true sight of a predator preparing to pounce. "I give you to 5 to get out of here or I rip you to shreds…." She growled out.

Sasuke knew when to not push his luck, with him and Saiya fighting –he refuses to believe what she really said, I mean this is the girl who waited years for him to come back to a village he at one point wanted to destroy. Nothing was going to stop Yuki, or Neji but Yuki was more dangerous, from attacking him. With a long look down the hall, a kunai thrown by Yuki, and a glare by Neji that bordered activating the Byakugan, the young Uchiha left the compound of the Hyuuga family altogether. Hoping things will cool down in the future.

Yuki pouted a bit. "Damn. He actual left before I reached 5…"

"Don't worry he'll be back, I don't know who's a worse lost puppy: Uchiha or my sister sometimes." Neji said as he went to check on his sister, only to find her door shut tight, and most of the noise stopped. He knocked lightly and peeked in. Saiya just plinked lazily at her brother from her lying position on the bed, a stuffed bear in her grip. Neji gave his sister a small, rare smile and left her to be. Oh, he was not happy, not at all. He growled under his breath and made his way to the kitchen to clean the foods for dinner.

Yuki sat back on one of the couches in the living room and turned to look at Saiya as she made her way to the kitchen. Her little stuffed bear still in her grip. _Such a child, but she is a decent fighter. I wonder what happened, she called that spoiled brat 'cheater'… He wouldn't have…?_

"Saiya, are you okay?" Neji ask his sister as she picked up a knife. His worried eyes settled on the blade and the way she handled it in fluid movement, almost automatic.

"You know, I can beat up Uchiha if you want." Yuki said with a demonic glint to her eye. It would be her pleasure, and it would be a great stress reliever.

Saiya nodded slowly. "If he comes back, don't hesitate to attack on my part…" She said as she started on the meal. What appeared as calm, but automatic movements led her around the small work space.

Neji and Yuki looked at each other and mentally agreed to capture Uchiha for interrogation at a later point in time. It was for a good cause, Saiya was one of their field medics for missions. If she's not focuses something could go wrong. But right now was the time to let Saiya cool off and for everyone to eat the food she makes.

After the meal was made, Saiya served up the pork stir fry to the two others in the house.

The meal was eaten in silence and after Saiya did the dishes she excused herself to her room.

"What do you think Uchiha did to her? She's usually always going on about how great he is and what not." Yuki asked as she re-tied her hair. Neji shook his head.

"I'm not sure Yuki. But we'll find out. She called him a 'cheater,' and if it's what I think the name implies – Uchiha just dug his grave." He said with narrowed eyes.

Yuki smirked evilly, "Oh, we'll find out… I've been meaning to try out my interrogation skills…" Neji looked at Yuki and almost felt sorry. Yuki got down-right scary. But he also loved it when Yuki got like this. It meant she always got her way, and always got what she wanted. And in this case, they both wanted the same thing. Answers.

Uchiha will pay for hurting their Saiya.

Unlike the two of them, who are perfectly hardened for battle –could almost be considered perfect weapons in the enemies' eyes, Saiya just wasn't made for the true harsh reality. She can fight or course and well. But she is very sensitive to her emotions, and sometimes even the emotions around her. As strange as it is, Saiya holds a demon spirit inside of her. His name is Yukimaru, and it's her emotions that heighten her ability to filter the demonic chakra to her control. In dire situations her emotions help channel either the powerful chakra to attacks or to even stronger healing.

Yuki on the other hand has a more 'unstable' understanding with her Wolf demon, and cannot always control the demonic chakra. One moment it can help her then the next it's like a poison to her. But she keeps fighting and keeps living. Looking for ways to tame the beast inside her so that she may harness its raw power without side affects. And as soon as she learns how to do that, Uchiha will wish he was never born or survived the Uchiha Massacre.

**Okay. So the first chapter is up. Well, review please. **

**This story is in no relation to the actual Naruto series.**


End file.
